Only the thought counts
by dragonchildyuki
Summary: What happens when Akihito loses his memory but gains it again BUT fails to remember a certain someone?
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

"Okay ready? Give me your best shot!" Akihito called out. The model in front of him was muscular, tall and most importantly he's only wearing a speedo. The whole day he was looking at almost naked models. When he told Asami what his next assignment was while they were eating dinner, the man made a scary face looking at Akihito.

_"I will say it only once No-I-won't-quit-this-Assignment." Akihito said gritting his teeth so that Asami understands that he is serious._

_They stared at each other for minutes. The golden eyes and hazel ones._

_"Hmph. Do what you want" Asami replied not breaking eye contact. As Akihito was about to stand Asami took his hand and dragged him to the couch, pushing him down. Asami began to kiss Akihito's nape then worked his way up to the lips, leaving a mark on the nape. Akihito's body and mind was filled with ecstasy. How was he supposed to fight Asami back when his body doesn't follow orders. After their 'foreplay' on the couch Asami carried him to the bed room and laid him on the king sized bed continuing from where they left off all-night-long. _

_Akihito vaguely remembered what happened, the only thing he remembered was the words he kept repeatedly saying: 'More', 'Faster', 'Harder'._

"He was jealous" Akihito thought and grinned. He reviewed the photos he shot with the earlier models. "Heh no one will ever top the bastard's body" he thought a little irritated.

"Okay! Break is over the next model please!" the assistant ordered.

After work he got a call from Asami that they will have dinner together at Bitro's restaurant. Akihito tried to refuse saying that he had made plans with Kou and Takato. And before he knew it there stood a guardand a car at the front door of the shooting set ready to fetch him. As if on cue he raced down the street not looking back. He expected after a turn down the street to the left he would lose the guards, instead there was another car awaiting him and on top of that he came flying to the arms of the guard who stood there waiting for to ambush him. Akihito was thrown inside the car and they took off.

"Who does the bastard think he is? Doesn't he have a common courtesy to invite someone nicely or ask one or two days before? Akihito fumed angrily. He turned to the guard who was steering the wheel, "What about you Rei doesn't he annoy you?". Rei didn't comment.

The guard looked at he GPS and it showed a report for the oncoming traffic down the road. He checked for another route to avoid it. "Takaba-sama it seems like we will be stuck on traffic if we continue down this road. We will have to take another route." Rei explained.

"Whatever just go for it. I want to get there as soon as possible. If I will be late he will surely _do something_." Akihito replied not looking at the Rei.

"I must report to Kirishima-san that we will take another route to the Bitro." Rei thought as he was reaching for his phone.

At the intersection the traffic light went to yellow from green and Rei stepped up the gas and drove straight as he was about to turn right another car suddenly crashed unto them from the side.

Akihito's vision went black.

-Only the thought counts-

An ambulance was called from a bystander. There, on the accident scene, laid two bodies next to each other. The civilians near the accident acted to help those two before the another accident happens.

"Please make way!" the medical team called out. "Do you know what happened to the other car? the police man questioned the bystander who called the ambulance. "I witnessed the dark red citroen car who raced down the intersection clearly didn't stop at the red traffic light. I mean they were in a hurry and didn't care for the rules of the road."

"To sum it up the dark red Citroen car crashed into the black BMW car." the police man confirmed as he made notes.

In the hospital the Akihito and Rei were in the intensive care. Akihito was severely wounded, his body was covered with bruises. At the other room there laid Rei who was also severely wounded but not as bad as Akihito's wound. The nurses talked to each other, discussing the condition of both patients that were admitted a while ago in the ER. Their clothes were covered in blood. "How bad. They were really unlucky to be caught in an accident." one of the nurses said. The other nurse just nodded in response. After they checked Akihito's vitals, they left the room.

-Only the thought counts-

In Bitro's Asami was becoming impatient. The reason is only one or rather a person named Akihito. The last call Kirishima had from Rei is from 35 minutes ago when Rei reported that he caught Akihito and they were on their way to the restaurant.

"Where is Akihito?" Asami asked irritated, looking at Kirishima as if he were to shoot someone.

"Akihito you think you can play with me? Wait till you come here I will fuck you senseless until you can't think straight anymore. Or I will tie you at the bedpost and we will use all the 'toys' I have in _that_ room." he thought smirking while taking a sip of his drink.


	2. Chapter 2 Something to Lose

Kirishima was getting nervous by the minute. He was pacing the restaurant's front door waiting and hoping that Rei would come already.

'If they don't get here in 10 minutes Asami-sama will be on rampage.' Kirishima muttered to himself.

As he was about to try to dial Rei's number, his phone rang. He wondered who it was since the number was 'unknown'.

'Yes? Kirishima here.' he answered.

'Good evening this is NTT Medical Center Tokyo.'

By the mention of the word 'hospital' Kirishima's heart sprang a beat faster.

'You are listed as an emergency contact for one of your employee. We are sorry to report you that unfortunately two of your employees Rei Yamato and Takaba Akihito were involved in a hit and run accident. Please come immediately.' The attendant reported.

Not knowing what to process first: his boss' lover and the guard, heavy injured, are in the hospital or how will his boss react.

'Sir are you there?' the attendant asked. Snapping out of his thoughts Kirishima answered: 'Yes, I'll be on my way.' He hanged up the phone and basically run to Asami's table.

Asami was sipping his alcoholic drink calmly but inside he was itching to kill someone. 'Asami-sama we have a situation.' Kirishima started to speak up.

'What happened?'Asami asked as if ready to shoot him or someone.

'Rei and Takaba-sama seems to be injured and in the hospital.' Kirishima continued.

Not saying anything Asami stood up and went to the parking lot with his guards towing behind.

'Suoh.' Asami commanded 'Drive as fast as you can to NTT Medical Center I don't care about traffic laws just GET ME THERE.'

Suoh gulped and could only answer with a yes.

On the way to the hospital Asami kept thinking of Akihito. 'Akihito I want you to be safe.' He thought.

-Only the thought counts-

They arrived at the hospital in 15 Minutes. There stood a doctor on standby ready to greet them, of course courtesy of Kirishima, he called ahead and explained who is coming.

'This way Asami-sama.' The doctor ushered them into a room.

The room was divided into two. The two were separated by a glass wall.

'The condition of Rei-san,he is already stable, we are just waiting for him to wake up so that we can run additional tests on him. He was lucky that the car didn't hit him directly, if yes we couldn't help him on time. He broke both his left arm and leg. But fortunately nothing seems amiss with his inner organs.' The doctor explained nervously since Asami was staring at him murderous.

'Where is Takaba?' Kirishima asked on Asami's behalf.

'Uhmm if you would kindly follow me to the other room.' The doctor stated feeling uneasy.

They entered a room full of machines beeping, Asami noticed one of the machines led to Akihito's side of the body. He stood there shocked of the sight, shocked of the condition Akihito was in.

'Let me explain his condition Asami-sama, Takaba-san seems to be in a more complicated situation than Rei-san was when they arrived here.'

The doctor tried carefully to explain to Asami what Akihito's situation was but all he can mustered out was: Covered in blood... one side was cut open… needed 10 stitches… Heartbeat not stable... Tried trice to revive with CPR and defibrillator… condition is for now stable…

'Asami-sama?' Kirishima snapped him out of the trance.

'What?' Asami snapped.

'Uhmm. The dotor said that Takaba-sama's condition is not definte yet and he said that there are a lot of questions regarding the poloce since this was a hit and run situation.' Kirishima explained.

Asami rubbed his eyes and answered: 'Do it. I want to know what happened and I expect a full report when you're done.' 'Yes!' Kirishima said and left the room with the doctor.

There stood Asami alone, he could hear the beeping of the machine. He dared to walk a few steps closer to Akihito. 'Akihito… My Akihito.' Asami stroked gently Akihito's bruised cheeks.

\- Only the thought counts-

After a full one and a half hour of waiting, Kirishima came in thew aiting room arranged especially for Asami's use with a file.

'Asami-sama here is the police report and our men's report.' Kirishima said.

Asami read the reports quietly and finished within 15 minutes. He placed the report on the coffee table in front of him and suddenly his expression became dark, murderous and as if he wanted to go on a rampage and kill every damn man that owns a dark red Citroën car.

'Kirishima…' Asami spoke slowly 'I want you to find and investigate the people who used the street intersection. Investigate several CCTV's in that area. I want some progress tomorrow.'

'Yes, Asami-sama.' With that Kirishima left the waiting room.

In the parking lot of the hospital, there were Suoh and five other men waiting for Kirishima.

'Suoh, Asami-sama ordered that we should inspect every CCTV and report to me directly.' Kirishima spoke.

'You heard him.' Suoh ushered the men. They drove away leaving Suoh in the hospital to guard Asami and Akihito.

\- Only the thought counts-

24 hours passed since Asami gave the order to investigate but Kirishima didn't report since then. Asami spent the night at a hotel near the hospital since he didn't want to be far away from Akihito and the other reason is that he didn't want to go back to their pent-house without his precious Akihito. He sighed and decided that instead of getting more wrinkles and vein popping out of his head he needed to cool his head with a shower. It took him 20 minutes to cool his and restart his mind. Then he phone rang, he quickly grabbed it.

'Asami.' His tone was cool and hard.

'Asami-sama this is NTT Central hospital we would like to report to you that the patient Rei Yamato woke up.' Explained the attendant.

'I'll be on my way' and with that Asami hung up and got dressed quickly.

It took Asami 30 minutes to get to the hospital. He rushed to Rei's room with the company of his secretary. He arrived in front of the room and Kirishima opened the door for him. There, he saw Rei trying to sit up with the help of the nurse.

'Asami-sama' Rei greeted.

'Rei, I need you to explain to me what happened.' Asami commanded.

'Yes, Asami-sama but I'm sorry to say that I can only remember vague details because everything happened in a flash.' Apologized Rei.

'It's enough that you can remember little details because everything will help us to get closer to the culprits.' Kirishima explained.

Rei closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

_He was about to grab his phone that lay on the passenger seat when suddenly a red car crashed into them._

He played the scene in his mind again and again trying to extract important details.

Rei opened his mouth slowly as if chanting some unknown words: 'There were two men… one of them … in the driver seat… has a tattoo on his right hand… a snake tattoo.'

'Kirishima find out what gangs has a snake tattoo as symbol.' Asami said.

'Yes, at once, Asami-sama' Kirishima exited the room and left Asami and Rei alone.

'Asami-sama…'Rei broke the silence. 'I never meant for this to happen. I know it was my recklessness that Takaba-sama is now hospitalized. If only I were more alert… I...'

'Enough' Asami interjected. 'It was not your fault. Just recover fast, Kirishima needs you on this case to identify the culprits.' Asami stood up from his seat and left the room.

Rei could only hang his head.

\- Only the thought counts-

At the other end of the town in a rundown warehouse there sat a middle aged man on a sofa, with a cigar on his right hand, whose face couldn't be recognize because of the darkness.

'Where are the goods!' the middle aged man asked furiously.

'It's been safely transported to the client, boss.' Answered an underling that stood across him.

'I've heard there was a little interference?'

'Yes boss, but it's has been take care of. No need to worry.'

'I hope so! If it was to come out that the accident is caused from the group…' a deadly silent filled the room 'I will have your head on my dinner platter.'

The underling could only gulped.

\- Only the thought counts-

Asami got a call at 3:30 am. After he answered and listened to the call he made haste to put clothes. And made his way to the parking lot where Suoh was already waiting.

At the arrival in front of the hospital Asami didn't wait for Suoh to open the door he just swung the car's door open and stormed inside the hospital like he owned it. (Perhaps he owned it?)

He ran to Akihito's room and flipped the opened. There Asami saw his beloved Akihito straing at him with his never wavering hazel eyes. He approached Akihito trying to reach out to touch his cheek when suddenly Akihto slapped Asami's hand away.

'Akihito you were in an accident, everything is fine now. There is no need to be afraid. I will catch the culprits and you will recover from your wounds and injury. And in a few hours after the checkup you will be transferred to our home.' Asami spoke in a breath.

'Uhmm… Thanks. But I have a question.' Akihito replied unsure while twisting his blanket.

'What is it?' Asami said with a hint of happiness displayed in his eyes. Akihito slowly spoke his question that turned Asami's happiness into shock.

Akihito's question is: 'Who are you?'


	3. Chapter 3 The problem arises

I'm sorry it took a long time to update. I was busy with school and stuff and the exams were killing me! But thankfully it's over! So expect an update within this week or in a few days! 3 Feel free to review!

'_Who are you?' Akihito asked confused. _

Asami could not believe his ears. Was something wrong with them? He thought to himself. Then he took a deep breath and said calmly 'Akihito this isn't fucking funny if this is one of your pranks.'

The boy could only shake his head lightly and started saying 'I really don't know you. You must be in a wrong room.'

Feeling his patience slipping by the minute Asami grabbed Akihito's arms forcefully and shook him. 'Akihito! Enough with this!' Asami shouted.

Akihito winced in pain and said 'Let me go bastard!' with a swift movement Akihito managed to pry Asami off his arms and pushed him back.

'The fuck is wrong with you! And you keep calling me on my first name! I don't remember being acquaintances with a fucking violent bastard!' Akihito huffed.

Feeling that it might cause further damage in his Boss' and Akihito's relationship Kirishima interfered and decided to say 'Asami-sama its best if I call the doctor to check on Takaba-san condition.'

He left then left the room hoping that they don't fight while he was gone.

Asami stood still in the middle of the room. His gazed towards the window while Akihito hanged his head in exhaustion of the argument awhile back.

Not knowing what to say first Asami muttered a single word – 'How'

\- Only the thought counts-

A car was parked outside of the hospital on the opposite side of the road. Inside sat two men. One of the men looks like that he was on his 20's and the other a middle aged man with a scar across his right cheek.

'Are you sure it's okay to hide it from the boss?' the younger one asked.

'What do you mean?' replied the older.

'Don't _what-do-you-mean _me shit! That the person in the back seat saw our faces as we ran into them! It's not a fucking joke! Our lives is on the line here! When the Boss' finds out we let someone saw us or rather we lied that nobody saw us!' he huffed in annoyance.

'Stay calm. That's why we're here! To take that person out of the scene.' Replied the older man as he took a cigarette in his mouth.

'Yeah fucking genius we don't even know the name of that person.'

'Don't worry I've already investigated the cars that took the N route. And on that route was a speed checkpoint, with not too much effort I found the picture of the car where that person was in.' he said while handing the picture to his partner over.

As he took a look on the picture the younger male could only snicker in delight.

\- Only the thought counts -

After the examination was over Asami was in the doctor's office sitting in front of him. He took a cigarette and smoked. The doctor wanted to reprimand him saying that smoking is not allowed in the hospital but was too afraid to say so.

'So what's happening with Akihito?' Asami asked calmly but inside he was sheathing with anger and frustration.

The doctor began examining his report and said

'I'm sorry to say Asami-sama that Takaba-san has an amnesia. The unusual thing is that he remembers his name, childhood, past events, family and friends.'

'And I'm sorry to say that the only one he doesn't remember is you, Asami-sama.'


	4. Chapter 4 A Hint!

I know I promised on my last update that the next chapter was supposed to be updated after 3 days. I am sorry that it didn't happen. Life doesn't always agree with your plans. But I do promise an update weekly. 3

'_And I'm sorry to say that the only one he doesn't remember is you, Asami-sama.' _

Asami was in a deep thought. He sat on the sofa in the living room drinking a glass of whiskey. 'I never thought that there is a possibility that_ something _like that can happen. This shit is like a cliché scene in a fucking movie.' He thought to himself amused.

There was a knock on the door, revealing Kirishima and Suoh. 'Asami-sama' Suoh spoke 'I increased the security around the Hospital and to be sure I placed two guards on the floor that Takaba-san is staying.' This time it was Kirishima who began to talk 'Asami-sama if I may ask what are your plans regarding Takaba's condition? Do you plan to let him stay here? 'Hmm.' Asami replied. 'He will be released tomorrow. Have the spare room prepared and ready to be used by Akihito. Because I doubt that he will agree with staying in one room with a man he does not _know_.' Kirishima could only nod in reply seeing his boss' poignant face. Suddenly Asami's phone rang: 'Asami. Speak.'

'Sir its Rei there is a problem. We've caught two men sneaking in Takaba-sama's room. It seems that they don't want to talk. What are your orders?'

'Hold them in warehouse four and wait for my arrival' Asami ordered. He stood up and left the condo with Kirishiama and Suoh in tow.

Upon arriving in the said warehouse Asami strode inside. Seeing the men who might be the culprit his blood began to boil. He just wanted to strangle them first before questioning them and after that he wanted to kill them again but he must wait and be patience.

Rei began to speak 'Asami-sama, we found these two sneaking on the floor which Takaba-sama is staying and as we began to ask them what they are doing, they tried to attack us with a knife. But of course we were stronger and we've contained the situation.'

'I see' Asami said 'Did they start talking already?'

'Unfortunately No sir' said one man holding a hammer. 'We threatened them, broke their arms and we've just began cutting their fingers as you came.'

Asami nodded and the man proceeded to do the deed. He started first with the conscious man and took his left hand as the culprit resisted. One – his middle finger, a scream. Two – his thumb, screaming louder than before. The other culprit began to wake up and saw what was happening next to him. His partner's hand covered in blood. His partner screaming in agony.

'Look who's awake.' The torturer said 'Don't worry you're up next after his fingers are all cut off. Unless you want to talk? Three – his ring finger.

'Stop! I ta-talk s-so please just st-stop.' The other culprit said.

'Lets' start with names.' Asami said.

'I'm Hideo' the culprit who begged said. 'That man is Takeshi.'

'Good Hideo, what were you doing in the hospital and on top of that at a restricted floor' Asami asked.

'We didn't do anything. We..' – Four – his pinky finger. 'Stop!' Hideo protested.

'Then I suggest you stop lying' Rei said.

'We wanted to make sure that the patient in room 322 is dead. We wanted to kill him.' Hideo sobbed.

Asami saw red with hearing what just Hideo said and took his pistol and began shooting the bloodied Takeshi. _PANG PANG PANG PANG PANG PANG – _

'What did you do!? I am already talking!' Hideo shouted.

'You wanted to kill the patient in room 322? I heard.' Asami repeated slowly while gritting his teeth in anger.

'Y-yes. Because he was involve in that car accident so we wanted to ma-make sure that he is d-dead.' Hideo spilled. 'We- '

'Who do you work?' Asami intervened.

Hideo said nothing. Asami nodded to the torturer and as he was about to take the culprit's hand, Hideo spoke 'I-I work f-for Kyo-kyosuke.'

'Kyosuke who?' Asami demanded.

'I don't know his last name. Everybody call him Kyosuke. Please believe me. Please' he begged.

Asami stood up and wanted to leave since there was no more gain for him in this situation. Hideo knew nothing more than a cheap subordinate in the lowest level of a clan hierarchy. Before he went out of the warehouse he looked at the torturer. Just one look and he already knew what the order was, two words _'Kill him.'_ As if Hideo read the mind of the torturer, he screamed for forgiveness. Asami exited the warehouse followed by Suoh and Kirishima hearing screams faintly as they walked away from the warehouse.

It was already 6:00 am on the ride back home. Asami sat in the car with Kirishima arranging his schedule for today.

'Asami-sama' Kirishima started to talk, 'You have a meeting with one of our business partners regarding the late delivery a month ago. After that there is a signing of contract with Mr. Chung-Li for _that delivery_. And in the afternoon Takaba will be released from the NTT hospital. What are your orders regarding that?'

'I will pick him up so clear any schedule after that since there might be some casualties in convincing him that he will stay with me.' Asami answered.

'Hai, Asami-sama' Kirishima replied as they arrived in Sion for the first thing on the schedule.

-Only the thought counts -

With Akihito in the NTT Hospital

Akihito woke up with a feeling that there is something missing. Not something but a certain someone. He remembered the man who was there yesterday. 'Who was he again?' he questions himself he tried to remember him when suddenly the door of his room flung open revealing Takato and Kou his best friends.

'Hey hey hey!' Kou greeted as took a stool to sit beside Akihito's bed and handed him the gift, which were apples, he brought.

'How are you?' Takato opted for a proper greeting he also took a chair and sat beside Kou.

'Much better than yesterday. I thank them for the medicine they gave me for the pain on my arm. And I haven't even eaten my breakfast yet. Could you please talk to a nurse?' Akihito said.

Takato stood up to find a nurse to tend to Akihito's needs.

'So.' Kou started 'How did this all happen?'

'I don't know it myself.' Akihito answered. 'But I have a question, do you know if I know a man who is named Asami?'

Kou laughed at the question. 'That's a funny sentence Akihito. I don't think you don't know anyone named Asami.'

'Ahh. Okay' Akihito replied looking dejected.

'I'm sorry, man.' Kou comforted.

'Nah, no need to worry' Akihito reassured Kou.

Takato came with a tablet of food for Akihito. 'Why are you delivering the food? The staff must do that right? Kou asked.

'Yeah I know but when I came to the reception they just ignored me. Then I went to the head nurse and asked them for your food. And finally after 20 minutes here I am.' Takato reported.

'Okay I will write a complaint when I will be released.' Akihito said and began to eat his now cold breakfast.

After an hour of conversing with his best friends they bode goodbyes so that Akihito can sleep some more. Not more than 25 minutes after Takato and Kou left the door opened and Asami entered Akihito's room with the accompany of Rei and Suoh. Kirishima was taking care of the release paper of Akihito in the doctor's office.

'Who are you people?' Akihito questioned looking agitated because they disturbed his sleep. Asami looked at him and sighed.

'We're going home.'


	5. Chapter 5 Home Coming

Akihito tried to understand what happened a while ago in the hospital. As far as he can recall, Asami, his so-called "friend" offered him a place to stay because he was in grave man with glasses explained to him that he won't be longer in danger if he stayed at Asami's home.

There would be tight security and 24/7 surveillance all around the building of his condo.

Akihito reluctantly took the opportunity- after what he saw the other day, it would be better to be with this so-called friend than out there with lurking danger and being defenseless.

They arrived in front of the building - Akihito and Asami's home.

"What a fancy building. This is my supposed home?" Akihito questioned.

"Yes. Now go inside, we can talk there." Akihito nodded in reply.

They entered the building while Suoh took care of Akihito's luggage. The ride in the elevator was silent. They entered the flat and Kirishima went straight to the kitchen to make some tea. Asami ushered Akihito in the living room room to sit on the couch.

Akihito was relaxed even though he should be nervous, he felt at peace. Asami saw that Akihito was relaxed and it made him happy that his lover didn't forgot the ambiance of their home. Asami wondered if Akihito could also remember the feeling in their bedroom. He wished that Akihito could remember their love making in the couch where his lover is currently sitting right now.

-Only the thought counts-

At a certain office located in a high rise building. A man sat behind a mahogany desk reading a report. The report stated that the car they searched for was listed under Asami Ryuichi's name. The man wondered what was the relation of the boy with Asami. He must find out. Maybe he can use it to his advantage. He grinned wide and took a sip of whiskey.

"This can be interesting. " the man stated and picked up his phone to dial.

\- Only the thought counts-

"Where is my room?" Akihito asked.

"Third room to the left." Asami answered. Asami was disappointed that he didn't get to sleep with Akihito on the same bed. But nevertheless he found it comforting that he wasn't alone in the apartment now.

Akihito entered his room and found it spacious. He took a quick look at his room and found a camera on the table.

"Is this my camera?" Akihito asked.

"Yes, as I said before you and I are close friends." Asami explained.

"You're probably saying the truth because I would never leave my cameras in a stranger's house."

Asami just smirked. "I will leave you now alone so that you can sort your things out. When you're finished come to the living room. I want to discuss some living arrangement and security issues." "Yes, yes, you're like a mother hen." Akihito remarked.

After twenty minutes Akihito came to the living room.

"What do you want to eat? We can order something" Asami asked.

"Sushi!" Akihito quickly answered. Asami could only laugh internally. The sushi they ordered arrived twenty minutes later and they ate. As usual Akihito enjoyed the sushi.

"Why can't I remember you?" Akihito asked breaking the silent between them.

"That I don't know." Asami sadly answered but it didn't show in his face.

"I just can't understand why. I remember everything except you." "Don't worry about it." Asami answered coolly.

"You're actually a little bit happy because I don't remember your embarrassing moments!" Akihito retorted.

"I. Don't. Have. Any. Embarrassing. Moments." Asami punctuated every word.

"Hahaha. You're lying! I bet you have dozens." Akihito continued to tease.

Asami was happy that his Akihito can joke with him around. But he still wished that his boy could remember him already. Oh he wished it so badly.


	6. Chapter 6 Lazy Day

Only the thought counts chapter 6: Lazy Day

I'm so sorry for not updating! I just finished the presentation of my thesis and the exams are almost done. But don't worry I wrote a few chapters and I just need to edit them. I hope to post them one at a time!

Thank you for supporting my story!

As always reviews and comments are very much appreciated. 3

Akihito woke up at 6:00 am. He tried opening his eyes but he was too tired. He did stayed up late talking and teasing Asami while eating delicious sushi and drinking his favorite beer. He sat up on his bed remembering his "accident".

He didn't remember it at all. It happened all too fast. The guy with the glasses which he recalled was named Kirishima – said to him that he was going to see Asami and before they knew it he was in an accident. And worst the guy that caused the unfortunate incident made a hit and run.

The police is currently investigating the accident but since then 2 weeks has passed already. They don't have any leads at all. Just thinking all about that made Akihito hungry. He went to the bathroom to wash his face and after that straight to the kitchen thinking on the way what he would eat for breakfast.

He decided to cook scrambled eggs with sausages and a glass of orange juice to go with it. Fortunately for him Asami stocked up the fridge with anything he likes. He found it hard to believe that Asami is one of _his friend. _He was sure that he didn't mingle with _those kind of people._ Just look at his two best friends – Takato and Kou. And second he doesn't have anything common with Asami at all. Their humor are on different levels.

Another question pops into his head: how is it that he remembers everything but Asami?

'That's odd.' Akihito thought out loud.

'What's odd?' Asami asked while taking a mug out of the cupboard for his morning coffee.

'Whoa..' Akihito jerked, 'Nothing I was just wondering how you knew all my favorite foods because the fridge is full with it.' he tried to lie.

Asami thought for a while knowing Akihito is lying about something before answering 'I remember already saying I am _your friend_.' Asami walked towards Akihito and then stopped leaving a narrow space between the young man and himself. 'A very _close_ friend' Golden eyes stared into the hazel ones. Akihito could feel something building up inside him – something he was not familiar with. As if he was drawn to Asami. Asami leaned in closer to Akihito's face while the photographer done the same. They got closer and closer. Inch by inch they moved their head towards the other and finally as if they were about to kiss…

the coffee machine beeped indicating it's finished. Akihito as if he was awoken out of a trance scrambled away from Asami and sat at the table and began eating his breakfast as if nothing happened.

'What was going on? Why did I want to kiss him? What was that feeling earlier?' He questioned himself looking awkward from the outside.

Asami could only sigh and walk towards the coffee machine. 'Next time…' he thought.

There was an awkward silence in the kitchen only the sounds of the plates and fork could be heard.

'So.. are you going to work now?' Akihito spoke breaking the silence indicating that he had recovered from the incident earlier.

'Yes, Kirishima must be here any minute now.' Asami simply answered. 'The doctor recommended that you shouldn't move around too much. In other words stay here. You have everything so that you wouldn't be bored. And you are safe here.'

'Apropos safe.. did the police already found the culprits or is there some new lead? Akihito asked.

'No there aren't. So you must stay here and you will be safe.' Asami said and stood up because Kirishima was waiting for him at the door way. Akihito followed him.

'So you are saying that I will be here cooped up until they found those bastards!' Akihito exclaimed. 'I'm going out whether you want it or not.' Looking at Asami with a stern look on his face.

Asami looked at the photographer recognizing the way he look – so determined and stubborn. He won't easily back down. With a heavy sigh Asami replied 'Do what you want. But if you are going outside there will be a bodyguard assigned to you. That's my only condition. And that is not negotiable.'

'A bodyguard?' Akihito thought for a second. Asami just wanted him safe after all. 'Okay you've got your deal.'

With that Asami left the apartment before muttering something to the guard that stood outside the door. Akihito wondered if he was the assigned bodyguard for him.

Akihito thought of something he could do today. Maybe he could go to Takato's or he could buy the dvd he wanted suddenly remembering that thing. He just wanted out of this apartment. Akihito wanted to be able to move around freely. So he decided that he will walked through a nearby park. Just fresh air and the sun will do him good.

The photographer dressed himself. Normal jeans with a black T-shirt. Just to be sure he also packed some sandwiches and a pack of orange juice. Because lately he was addicted to orange juice.

Akihito went then out - of course accompanied with a bodyguard. The bodyguard didn't speak with Akihito just giving a nod whenever Akihito ask something. And he didn't walk next to Akihito instead the bodyguard stayed at Akihito's back maintaining a 3 meter distance.

Akihito found a nice place under a tree. He sat down and ate his sandwiches. Akihito just sat there relaxing and taking in the fresh air. After 15 minutes he decided to go back to the penthouse and watch some movies Asami apparently left him.

-Only the thought counts-

At the other end of Tokyo, Location compromised

'Kyosuke!' An old man in his early 60 shouted. 'You promised me that you would take care of this case! Hideo and his partner are MIA since 2 weeks. We haven' heard of them. You are their leader! How could you let this happen?!'

'Grandfather, I offer my apologies but I assure you that the case is already finished. We already closed the deal with the Taiwanese group. And this time I assure you that there won't be any more problems after that. And Hideo and his partner will be punished severely.' Kyosuke replied hoping to ease his fuming grandfather,

'You better have this under control you hear me! Don't disappoint me and make me regret my choice. I wanted to give this case to your older brother but he is already busy with other cases. He is after all a great leader.' The old man said proudly.

'Yes grandfather.' Kyosuke replied.

After the talk his grandfather left leaving Kyosuke alone with his thoughts.

'Always that fucking bastard older brother of mine' said Kyosuke through gritted teeth. He slammed the table in front of him making a mess in the room.

\- Only the thought counts-

Asami arrived home after midnight to find Akihito sprawled on top of the couch. The television was still on and the movie's credit was showing. He took a look on Akihito. His boy looked so peaceful. Asami began caressing Akihito's cheeks and he wondered if he would remember the relationship they have again.

He lifted Akihito bridal style and carried him into his room, laid him on his bed and put the covers over him. Asami watched Akihito stir and after a good two minutes he left for his room to get some sleep. He showered quick, put some pajama pants and laid on his bed.

'Tomorrow is another day. Another day that Akihito won't remember me.' Asami thought while drifting to sleep.


End file.
